A coordinate input device, or pointer device, may interact with a computing device to indicate to the computer a selected virtual location. The virtual location may be represented by a point on a display or other visual presentation device. A pointer device may be a mouse, an electronic pen, a touch input device, a gesture recognition device, or other device indicating a set of coordinates to the computing device. A touch input device may be touch screen, a track pad, or touch recognition system.